Between the Boys
by celticgina
Summary: Where two men discuss one woman.  Bunnies are still fighting about whether this is a one shot.   A few Bad words...


**I have no idea if this is going to go somewhere or is just a one-shot. The bunnies are still fighting over that. I know that this kind of conversation has been touched on in other fics. This is kind of fleshed out version of it. I keep watching that scene in the gym. Yeah, we all know why. But look at his face when she leaves. I think it's all right there!**

**Feed the bunnies?**

**DISCLAIMER: Own only my fevered imagination.**

**BETWEEN THE BOYS**

"Somehow I expected the king of all tech geeks to have a better security system"

Auggie had just slid his door shut and locked it again when the voice came out of the darkness that was his life. It was male, deep, not a kid, but a man in his prime. There was no notable accent but he could detect Middle America, slightly Eastern Seaboard. It was the tone and inflection of a Company man. It was trying to sound calm and relaxed, but Auggie could hear an underlying sense of nerves.

"It seems you have the advantage of me here?"

Auggie determined that if he were in real danger the man's voice would have given more away. But, he reminded himself belatedly, he had heard some serial killers who sounded normal too. He moved toward the voice sitting on his sofa. Folding his cane, but keeping it in hand, he folded his arms and waited.

"We haven't really met yet. I'm Ben Mercer."

The blind man's eyes were remarkable expressive. But in watching Annie, Ben had come to know that about him. Ben had made it his business to know about anyone who was close to Annie. And clearly, Auggie Anderson was close to Annie. It's why Ben risked coming here.

Auggie's eyes might have flashed briefly at the mention of his name, but his face gave nothing more. Ben noted that his chest had gone back and his arms came slowly to his side. It was a military stance, ready to fight. Anderson might look like the guy behind the counter who fixed your computer, or maybe your coffee, but Ben knew better. Ben did his homework. Anderson was an unlikely combination of Geek, war hero, and master spy. Around the Agency, he was both revered and feared. He possessed a quiet relaxed confidence that no one, least of all a blind techie should have. Ben knew if fascinated women and pissed off Jai Wilcox. In person, he was oddly commanding. Before he lost his sight, Auggie was being quietly tracked for bigger things in the Agency. Ben's only question was whether he could use him as an ally or would he be a foe?

"Ben Mercer. Why are you in my home?"

Straight to the point, just slightly belligerent. Ben expected no less. This was not going to be easy, but Ben had resigned himself to hard once he chose his path.

"I am sorry for my unorthodox entrance. But we needed to speak. I needed it to be away from listening ears."

"And why do I care what you need?"

Auggie didn't like him. It was as Ben expected. After all Annie had been through because of him, Ben was sure that would be the reaction to him.

"I want to talk about Annie."

"I am sure you do. But do I want to discuss her with you?"

Ben ran a hand along the back of his neck tiredly. He was still in some pain and had been working hard to get back into fighting shape. The attack in Guam had taught him a number of things. He was out of condition, for one. Secondly, someone still wanted him dead. That brought him here to Auggie regarding Annie.

"Please? I understand why don't like me. But can we just sit and talk for a few minutes?"

Auggie's head tilted slightly to one side. He was considering his options. Ben could almost see him processing. He hadn't' been thrown out yet. That was a good sign, he supposed.

Auggie strode with a surprising confidence to the other end of the sofa. He sat back against the corner and faced Ben. He wasn't as relaxed as he would have Ben think. Anyone less than a trained agent wouldn't have known, but Ben did.

"O. K. I am giving you five minutes. And you better have a reason why I shouldn't just call Arthur Campbell."

Knowledge was power, and Auggie was clearly willing to exploit whatever tidbits he could pull out of Ben.

"I know you and Annie are, well close. And I have heard enough about you to know that you probably know the full story of Sri Lanka and Guam?"

"Go on."

Niether confirming or denying. A classic Agency maneuver. Anderson was giving nothing away.

"I know that you tracked me because you were tracking Annie in Sri Lanka. I also know that wasn't entirely blessed by our employer. You have been watching over and having her back since she got pulled off the farm. I am not sure how we missed knowing and knowing about each other, but we are both in a similar position now."

"How so?"

Again with the cryptic answers. His face was relaxed, but Ben was pretty sure that Auggie would love nothing more than to beat the crap out of him. Running an eye over Auggie, Ben wasn't deceived by the baggy grey sweater. Even blind, this man would be a formidable opponent. No one was that confident without the goods to back it up. He moved with an easy, balanced stride. Ben knew men who could see who weren't that light on their feet.

"After Guam, I am pretty sure I still have a target on my back. Arthur wants me back. I will be in the shadows, but still have the backing of the company. I am concerned about Annie in all this."

Finally, Auggie allowed some expression on his face. It was fast, and had he not been watching for it, Ben might have missed it.

"Now, you are worried? She has been thrown in front of more busses than you can imagine because of you. Sri Lanka? Guam? And now you worry? Really big of you."

"Point taken. Look, I almost died. Maybe it would have been easier for us both if I had. But I lived and well, love her."

Again Auggie's head tilted ever so slightly this time to the side. It was one of the few tells about him. Had he not been blind, Ben was pretty sure he wouldn't be doing it.

"That's a dangerous emotion for a man like you."

"I know, I know. I didn't expect it. I didn't plan for it or her. But Annie is different."

"I know that." The answer came a little sharper than either man expected.

There was a brief silence as each man processed what they were learning about each other.

"What I don't know is why you are here discussing this with me?"

"I know you are close to Annie. I will be out of her life. I know you have helped her tremendously in the past. I don't want her looking for me again. Maybe one day I will be able to come back, but for now and the foreseeable future, I want.."

"Oh hell no."

"What? Let me finish and I will be gone."

"No. Stop now. You are not pulling the 'take care of her' crap are you? Who the hell do you think you are and who the hell do you think I am?"

"Wait, no, listen."

"No. You listen. I am not some asset you can pull this crap on. I know the agency. You don't get to do this. You don't get to play this like you are the greater good, leaving the woman you love behind. You won't really be gone though. For over two years, you have dragged her heart and her life through hell and back again. And you are going to do this again. Don't. I can hear it in your voice. Annie will spend more time looking for you, in files, over her shoulder and in her heart. Don't. Just walk away. Let this be it."

"You love her. My God, you love Annie."

"What? Who? No,"

"Deny it all you want, Anderson. It's all over your face and in your voice. You are in love with Annie Walker. Why the hell else would you care about her having a broken heart?"

"She's a friend, a good friend. She's also very good at her job. She has come through the fire. I don't want her abilities compromised by your spy games. Because we both know this isn't the movies. It's real and messy,"

"No, Jai Wilcox sees her as a friend and colleague. With very little encouragement, I would imagine he would see her as more. But Jai Wilcox is more guarded. Not surprising, considering his past. Jai will never compromise his place in the agency. It's what he is. You, on the other hand are way more involved. You are a man in love."

"You know what? Get out. Get out of my apartment. Get out of Annie's life. You are toxic."

"I am leaving. I learned what I needed to. Keep her from looking for me. I won't be found. I asked to see her. It was the only thing I asked them for. Typical Agency crap answer. But it meant no. I am gone. But know this. If you hear from me, it will only be if Annie's life is in real peril. I mean the kind that the agency may not be able or will not be able to handle. I know now you will know what to do in that situation."

"Seriously? You plan to pull that ghost on the edge of her life crap again?"

"No. I can't. They won't let me and it would put her into even more danger right now."

"Let me get this straight. Are you or are you not gone from her life? Because Annie has the right to move on. You don't get to come in here and tell me I love her and would I please be your place holder for you. Bullshit. You are not doing the best thing for Annie. You are trying to have it all and don't care who you use toward that end. Ends justifying your means. For all you talk about the Agency, you are a prime example of manipulation. I would say this has been a pleasure, but I won't lie"

Ben smiled as they both rose. Auggie Anderson was all he expected and more. If Annie could get past the heartbreak he was about to cause, this was a good man. For all his protestations, Ben recognized another man in love. They both loved Annie. Ben loved her enough to leave. He was sure Auggie would love her enough to take care of her after.

"Goodbye, Anderson. You might want to get a better security system"

And the door closed behind him. Auggie sank back down onto the sofa. He was caught between fury and shock. Mercer pulling the 'better man leaving the woman he loved for her sake' crap pissed him off. Auggie was sure that wasn't going to be the last they heard from Ben Mercer. Which lead him to the shock. Was he in love with Annie? Was Mercer right or was he playing Auggie?

No. They were good friends. Mercer was trying to manipulate him. Annie was special, for sure. But love? Not like that. No, it was more like a sibling thing. It was the best explanation for that bond they shared. And it was a strong bond. They had recognized something in each other right away it seemed. She was brave and funny and smart and she could make him smile in a way….oh crap.

God Damned Mercer was right. He was in love. It explained so much. It certainly explained the urge Auggie had to put a bullet between Mercer's eyes.

In love with Annie. When did that happen? And now what? Process the information, Auggie thought. Annie was still in love with that ass. Mercer, from all Auggie had read in his file, was a real life James Bond. Handsome, smart, enigmatic and loose cannon. Auggie could only assume it was because he was more dangerous away from Arthur's control. And this was the man Annie loved. Annie Walker had the been the straw that broke the back of an operative on the edge. Auggie knew this loss of Mercer might break her. She had been coming close this edge as well.

In love with Annie? Auggie felt the deep tearing of his heart at the thought of Annie spending her life pining for this jerk. At least being blind he wouldn't have to see it. But he would still experience it. Auggie knew he had no chance with any kind of future with Annie until she got past Mercer. This was going to be hell.

But as he thought of her, somehow he knew she was worth it all.

**See? Not sure if there is more there. I guess I have to wait for more inspiration from future eps. Also not really sure I caught each man's voice. What do we think?**


End file.
